


Head over Feet

by Tabithacraft



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocky Lexa, F/F, Firefighter Lexa, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Online Dating, Vet Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithacraft/pseuds/Tabithacraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa uses the "Her" app to meet girls. She sleeps with them and loses interest. It's become a habit, but she's busy fighting fires and rescuing people and she can't be bothered to break it. She likes things the way they are. Clarke's profile catches her eye and there's something there and so she can't resist chatting with her. That was her first mistake. Her second was agreeing to meet. </p><p>Based on a prompt I got on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+tumblr+anon).



> This is for my sad anon. It was supposed to be a one shot but with me these things always grow. I hope this helps. Chapter 2 isn't written but hopefully Friday:)
> 
> Just light hearted fun with an over cocky and confident Lexa.

**Chapter One**

It was a mistake to meet, though it definitely hadn't been her first. Lexa knew it was a mistake. A beautiful, hedonistic and potentially extremely pleasurable event, but a mistake none the less. She'd seen the blond vet on her "Her" app and knew she lived close by. In fact from staring at her profile she'd known from first glance that "Clarke" wasn't someone she should even contact, because Clarke might look like fun, a lot of fun, but she didn't look frivolous and Lexa needed both those attributes. But Lexa had contacted her. Of course she had. 

Lexa loved the "Her" app. The site had a lot of everything, and it was a great way to keep linked in to the community considering she worked in what was an entirely straight guy environment, so far anyway. She hadn't meant for it to become a hook up site when she'd downloaded it and she did indeed read the articles. However, the chats she started with girls nearby, ended up as meetings and inevitably progressed to one time hook ups. It wasn't like she was doing it all the time, but once she slept with them whatever interest she'd had seemed to fade. And she was busy so it was easy to forget to reply to them _after_ the event. After the first couple of times it became routine. She found girls she liked the look of, and she wasn't superficial so she had to like the look of them physically and like whatever they revealed about their personality - well at first anyway. They'd meet, maybe twice but usually just the once. They always ended up in bed. Then she'd just ignore their messages. She couldn't have said why it became a habit at first, but it did, one that worked for her. She worked damn hard at the Fire Department, in a male dominated profession and with erratic hours. If occasionally she wanted to have some fun, why shouldn't she? She was upfront with the women, and if they seemed to think they'd sway her into something more serious, then they were mistaken. Lexa didn't do serious. Not since Costia. Costia had taught her that love was a weakness and people would use it against you. She wasn't bitter. She just wasn't interested.

So she knew that this Clarke girl was a mistake even as she typed a hello into the chat function. From that first conversation she could sense with dread a downward slide. Lexa liked no strings attached. She didn't want a relationship, didn't want to squeeze a girls wants and needs into her life which was already full and complete. She had her buddies at the firehouse, her cousin Anya, a couple of friends and her large husky dog Rocky, named after Rocky raccoon because the dog had distinctive raccoon eye patches on his face. She'd usually dress as Rocky for Halloween and Rocky would wear something resembling a fire fighting uniform. It was pretty funny in her opinion. 

The second she'd seen Clarke's profile she'd felt something. Instantaneous attraction to the blond was unavoidable considering the girl was a goddess, but it was more than that. Clarke was a vet who only lived around the corner from Lexa, or near enough. She wasn't into exercise but "tried." She loved nature and animals, loving hikes into the wilderness even if she needed to eat chocolate regularly for encouragement to keep moving. She didn't just adore the forest and mountains though. She loved to get tipsy and go clubbing with friends and was "obsessed" with bikes. She wrote a small animal care section in the Boston Globe. That Clarke was smart set bell number one ringing loudly, that she was sassy meant bell number two chimed in. Sexy, effectively sealed Lexa's fate with multiple bells ringing loudly in her ears. 

At first she'd just kept looking at her profile. Again and again. At first once a day, then everytime she logged on, until she decided to send that quick hey. Clarke had responded almost at once, with a "so the sexy fire fighter has finally noticed there's a sexy vet living close by?" Lexa had flushed and grinned before responding with a, "the sexy vet could have made the first move..."

That had been it. The chat was always flirty and fun, but unlike her other conversation partners it didn't quite keep to the superficial either. Lexa spoke about her job, her past and she couldn't keep the existence of Rocky from the girl, not when she was a vet. Upon receiving a photo of the dog with her, Clarke had responded with, "OMG I'm in love with your dog. I hope you named him Rocky!" Lexa had actually spat out her drink much to Lincoln's amusement, especially as they were running a drill and she'd claimed checking her phone and drinking her coffee wouldn't interfere. That was the last time she got away with that. She'd typed back that he was indeed named Rocky and why would she assume such a thing. Clarke had responded with a mini film of her singing "Rocky Racoon" in such a sexy sultry voice that it had Lexa pining for a real life meeting. The "pining" thing was another blaring siren indicating that the whole venture was foolishness.

She'd managed a further month of photos and late night chatting before she'd caved and sent a message suggesting they meet and because she was being ridiculous she didn't make it a bar,

 **Lexa** \- So Rocky needs a shot. Can you recommend a good vet? ;)

 **Clarke** \- Funnily enough I know someone. Her clinic is very close to you as well. And she's good.

 **Lexa** \- I should tell you that he hates the vet. Whines and cries and practices avoidance. 

**Clarke** \- And how does he do that?

 **Lexa** \- He hides behind me which I've told him is just plain silly considering he's practically as big as I am, but he still insists on trying.

 **Clarke** \- Well I'm very good with tricky customers and their overprotective moms.

 **Lexa** \- I'm not overprotective!

 **Lexa** \- But hurt my baby and I will seek revenge!

 **Clarke** \- A shot will hurt Lexa...kind of unavoidable.

 **Lexa** \- And how will you distract him? He's keen to know?

 **Clarke** \- With doggy treats and stroking.

 **Lexa** \- Will you sing to him? He really likes your voice. It's very sexy. Well that's what he told me.

 **Clarke** \- Your flirting is atrocious Lexa.

 **Lexa** \- My flirting never fails!

 **Clarke** \- I'm sure. It's still terrible.

 **Lexa** \- I'll turn up in uniform if you ask nicely;)

 **Clarke** \- Hate to burst your bubble hot stuff, but the uniform thing doesn't do it for me

 **Lexa** \- What do I have if not my uniform? It's usually a sure fire winner with the girls!

 **Clarke** \- Well you do have your dog!

 **Lexa** \- A uniform is a kink, a dog is not

 **Clarke** \- I'm not planning to sleep with you because of either

 **Lexa** \- No?

 **Clarke** \- I sleep with a girl because of them not their uniform or pet. Or I don't. Especially if they're expecting it!!! And I bet you get a lot of girls.

 **Lexa** \- You trying to tell me you don't?

 **Clarke** \- I love sex. I'm not embarrassed about that. I will have as much sex as I can when I find someone I want to have sex with.

 **Lexa** \- So you have to be in a relationship?

 **Clarke** \- No. Not at all. I guess I'm picky.

 **Lexa** \- So what do you look for in a girl? Or guy I guess.

 **Clarke** \- Nothing in particular. I either feel it or I don't.

 **Lexa** \- Interesting. 

**Clarke** \- Wanting to ask if I feel it with you?

The teasing was obvious and Lexa knew she should bring the whole conversation back to Rocky because this was leading things in a direction she didn't want to go in with a girl like Clarke. She wasn't stupid - she absolutely wanted to sleep with Clarke, no question, but this already felt like more and they hadn't even met. If it was sex it had to be superficial, and if it was more then there couldn't be sex. Still she responded with,

 **Lexa** \- Yes

 **Clarke** \- We'll see won't we;) When do you want to bring Rocky in?

 **Lexa** \- I'm off on Wednesday

 **Clarke** \- You a morning girl?

 **Lexa** \- Depends who's asking ;)

 **Clarke** \- How's 10? I'm off to do a house call at 11.

 **Lexa** \- Perfect

Lexa closed her app vowing she'd lay off the chat for the next couple of days. With Clarke at least. Maybe she'd see if she could arrange to meet with someone else. Except of course she'd been neglecting her someone else's in order to have more time talking with Clarke, because talking with Clarke was a lot more fun than the others. So inevitably when she was next sat in her bunk several hours later she and pulled out her phone, she didn't bother with the messages from other girls, she just text Clarke.

 **Lexa** \- Rocky can't wait to meet you

 **Clarke** \- I'm looking forward to meeting you too Lexa

 **Clarke** \- And stop using your dog to flirt

 **Lexa** \- Am I that transparent?

 **Clarke** \- Yes

 **Lexa** \- Well you won't be wooed by my uniform, or my dangerous job. You said my dog was all I had.

 **Clarke** \- Oh shut up you sexy fool

 **Clarke** \- Yeah you have sexy

 **Clarke** \- And you're fun to talk to when not embarrassing yourself by attempting to flirt

 **Lexa** \- Ok, no flirting.

 **Lexa** \- If you're really sure?

Except it was impossible not to flirt with Clarke. Only minutes later she was at it when she was in the midst of telling Clarke about her intrepid rescue that day.

 **Lexa** \- so when we finally arrived, we pulled up at speed with with the sirens blaring, because the little girl had said it was urgent. She was crying that Billy was stuck in the tree, her parents were out and she was scared. And the dispatcher, he didn't get proper information, or he did, I don't know. I don't want to judge. He assumed Billy was her little brother and she did nothing to dispel that. She was all "Billy's holding on, but he's crying. I think he's going to fall. Yes I'm telling him to hold on tight." Everything she said confirmed Billy was a human child stuck fifty foot up a tree with a branch that was breaking...

 **Lexa** \- Billy was not a boy!

 **Clarke** \- Billy is an Iguana, right?

 **Lexa** \- Billy is an Igauna!!!!

Lexa stared down at Clarke's message which had arrived just before her big reveal and knew she was pouting. The girl, wherever she was, was smirking - she was sure of that. Even if they'd never had a face to face conversation Clarke had to be smirking at ruining her moment so well.

 **Lexa** \- Wow way to steal my thunder hot doc!

 **Lexa** \- And let me guess, Billy is a patient?

 **Clarke** \- One of my favourites! 

**Lexa** \- Well it was a very daring rescue! 

**Clarke** \- You went up in the moving ladder thingy and plucked the most docile iguana to ever exist from the tree? We have different versions of daring hot stuff!

 **Lexa** \- I'm trying to impress you!

 **Clarke** \- Wow, you daring firefighter you! What a dangerous rescue. Are you ok? Did the evil lizard thing bite you? Did your equipment malfunction? Did you climb the tree the old fashioned way?

 **Lexa** \- How does someone climb a tree the old fashioned way? Honestly!

 **Clarke** \- The same way Billy did. From the ground up!

 **Lexa** \- He was really, really high in that tree Clarke, and those branches were thin - we _had_ to use the ladder. And why is that the "old fashioned" way?

 **Clarke** \- Well I'm assuming that's how you climbed trees as a kid? Before you were a fire fighter and got all lazy and decided machinery would do all the work? That's why it's the old fashioned method, because it's the old way of tree climbing - for you anyway!

 **Lexa** \- We're not supposed to be daring and innovative unless the situation really requires it. Billy's entirely unimpressive rescue did not require me scaling the tree.

 **Lexa** \- I could have, of course.

 **Clarke** \- Of course! 

**Lexa** \- Ok, call is in. Apartment fire. 

**Clarke** \- Be safe!

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lexa was safe, but the fire in the apartment was big and it had been a dangerous situation. It had required breathing apparatus, hoses, and they'd saved the life of the occupant. A rescue like that always came with fatigue, the inability to sleep and a hyper euphoria. Lexa was horrified that she turned down drinks with the crew because she couldn't wait to get back to her chat with Clarke and impress her. What the fuck was wrong with her? 

She showered, put on clean clothes and then stared at her phone for a long time, before clicking into the app. Instead of looking at her chat with Clarke she ignored it and messaged some other girl. A girl that wasn't her type but stated very obviously that she was up for a good time. She arranged to meet her at a bar, fully intending to follow her usual pattern, but she was the wrong blond, and Lexa left the bar in a foul mood and feeling utterly unfulfilled. She headed for home, and thought of nothing but Wednesday. Because Wednesday was when she would see Clarke smile in person. Wednesday was when she would would hear that fucking husky voice again. Wednesday was when she would end this ridiculous infatuation with a healthy dose of reality. She'd sleep with her. If she could. Because she always lost interest after that. 

She flopped onto her couch and opened the app and after hovering over her chat with Clarke for a full two minutes she hit it, feeling a little buzz run through her at the waiting message.

 **Clarke** \- How's my hot fire fighter doing? Hopefully not _too_ hot, and home safe? 

**Lexa** \- It was tough but I'm fine, and the person is safe and the fire out. We'll have to go assess the cause tomorrow in the light of day. 

**Clarke** \- Want to go for a drink? Now? Celebrate a daring rescue and lack of flames?

Lexa hesitated. She was dressed for the bar. She'd showered before meeting the other girl. Her makeup and clothes were good, her hair looked awesome and Clarke would relieve all the tension she couldn't get rid of - from the rescue and from her obsession. 

**Lexa** \- Sounds good. You know Murphy's?

 **Clarke** \- I live above Murphy's. 

Fuck, well that was even better. 

**Lexa** \- Is that a yes or a no?

 **Clarke** \- Sure, Murphy's is good. I'll be at the bar, drinking my Dutch courage.

 **Lexa** \- Trust me, you don't need it. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lexa pushed into Murphy's like the confident, cocky sod she knew she could be, all swagger and authority, and as per usual when she was in this kind of mood the group blocking the doorway cleared out of her path. She spotted Clarke at once, and wholly fuck, the girl was even more wonderful in person - gorgeous legs revealed by the shortest black dress imaginable, that showed off all kinds of cleavage and still looked classy as hell. And her face, the smile as she turned and caught her eye, the sexy little wave and the nod at the bar where there was a shot and a beer waiting, as if she just _knew_ what Lexa needed. She headed to the bar,

"Hey," she greedily stared at the woman before her, heart pounding in time with the beat between her legs. Clarke was very sexy, very, _very_ sexy. 

"Look at you, all commanding and gorgeous, and here in real life," she kicked out the stool next to her and nodded at it. Lexa sat and downed the shot,

"Thanks," she smirked.

"Thanks?" Clarke chuckled, "you just drank my friends drink. She's in the restroom."

"Well I guess I'm buying your friend a drink, though I was planning to buy you one. I can adjust," she winked and then Clarke giggled and she felt like mush. Horny mush. 

"I was kidding. I imagined that if I'd gone into a burning building today and put out an inferno I'd need a stiff drink. The beer is also yours," she reached across and moved the beer just slightly closer to Lexa's hand.

"Thanks," Lexa told her, thinking the words _you're amazing_ and pretending she hadn't. 

"No problem. It's nice to see your face!"

"You've seen my face before," she rolled her eyes, with a smile.

"Yeah...your best face, or so I thought," the girl smiled and Lexa gave her a questioning look. "Well, you don't put up many photos so I was pretty sure you'd only put up your best ones because they were all so good."

"And?"

"Clearly you can just put up any old photo because you're _that_ gorgeous and I hate you!" Clarke gave her a wink and an appreciative once over.

"Hate...yeah that's what I was going for," she teased, utterly flattered. The girl was as smooth as her legs which had just knocked into hers. Lexa boldly put a hand on the bare knee next to hers, but then lost herself in the feel of the silky skin, fingers tracking over the unbelievably soft skin, somewhat mesmerized. 

"You about ready to get back to talking?" Clarke reached across and tipped up her chin with an index finger and Lexa blushed because she'd been fondling this girl after a minute of conversation in the flesh. 

"Absolutely," she looked up at the face in front of her, marvelling at those oceanic eyes, that pouty mouth, and just the utter perfection that was apparently Clarke, the vet. 

"Any time soon?" Clarke waved a hand in front of her. 

"You're really fucking sexy," she grabbed her beer and took a long drink.

"Well we can only get to the fucking if you give me some decent conversation," Clarke rolled her eyes and gave a tinkling laugh that made _everything_ clench.

"Yeah, I can do that," she realized she'd licked her lips, halfway through the action. Clarke's eyes dropped to them and she giggled,

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You want more shots?"

"You needing some Dutch courage there yourself champ?" Clarke teased and Lexa reached a hand out and tucked a strand of blond hair behind the girls ear. 

"Nah...but you said the fucking wouldn't happen until later and I have got a lot of tension so..." The implication was obvious.

"The fucking won't happen at all if you think that's all this is...that it's just some quickie in a bar toilet..." Clarke sat back in her chair and crossed those fucking impeccable legs and Lexa knew she had to make a decision - be honest and reveal that this would only ever be a one night thing and not get what she really, really wanted, or lie. 

"I don't really do the...relationship thing...at all..." With those eyes looking at her honesty won.

"I'm not saying I do either," Clarke took a casual drink of her beer. "But I'm usually open to where things are gonna go and if you're not even open to anything more than a one night stand, I'm not really interested. In more, I mean. Friendship would be great. When you're not trying to get in my knickers you're pretty cute."

"Cute?" Lexa frowned. 

"That's what you're gonna respond to? That's cute!" Clarke gave her a soft look.

Lexa dithered in indecision because she really, really wanted into Clarke's knickers. 

"Friendship sounds great," she growled out and Clarke laughed before winking,

"One day you'll have to tell me all about her!"

"All about who?" Lexa feigned confusion.

"The girl who made you turn down more than one night of sex because it implies commitment."

"No girl, I just enjoy being single."

"And looking like that," Clarke gestured to her head and then waggled her hand downwards all the way to her toes, "you have no problem finding willing girls?"

"None," Lexa laughed. 

"Well I'll admit I'm a little disappointed I won't be one of them," Clarke held her fingers about an inch apart. 

"Should be more like this," Lexa took hold of Clarke's left hand and held the index finger and then did the same with her right and stretched Clarke's arms as wide as they would go, then blew her a kiss, "more like that..."

"Really? Wow?" Clarke giggled again, but it wasn't annoying because her giggle was raspy and wonderful. "You're pretty cocky you know!"

"Actually I'm not cocky at all and that's what makes me so good with the girls," Lexa winked again and Clarke laughed, full out laughed,

"See, you're being funny again now you know sex is off the table..."

"On the table, off the table, I'm not picky," she threaded her fingers with Clarke's and squeezed. 

"Tell me about your daring rescue," Clarke squeezed her hands back and Lexa felt a wonderful swoop inside of her, before the blond released them and looked at her expectantly. "Then I'll tell you all about how I rescued a rabbit."

"You rescued a rabbit?"

"He got his foot stuck in the wire of his run. The mesh was just the wrong size. We nearly had to amputate."

"You prevented the amputation of a rabbit's leg? That's lucky for the bunny but less lucky for you," she grinned because she thought it was funny to joke about the rabbit's leg being lucky and also because Clarke was adorable, the way she gave her a look at the joke, but then softened and pulled out her phone to show her photos as she explained how she couldn't cut the wire because it was too close to the bunny paw and had to cut out a wider wire circle so she could take the bunny back to her office and perform surgery under a general anesthetic. Clarke took her work seriously and Lexa found that extremely attractive.

Lexa found herself invested in the story of Bugs the bunny and his injured leg, and was undeniably pleased when Clarke showed her the final picture of Bugs asleep in a nest of hay in her office, injured leg bandaged. Then Clarke asked her about the fire and she found it easy to open up, to talk about the difficulties and the decisions they took. 

It was a mistake to agree to meet Clarke because now Lexa wanted her more than she had before. In fact Lexa had never wanted a girl more, not even Costia on their first date. And she'd made the dumb decision that nothing was going to happen except being friends. Because Clarke wasn't interested in just a one night stand. Lexa had given up sex with the girl because she wasn't up for the potential of more sex with her. She was clearly an idiot. For the first time in a long time Lexa found herself questioning her habits, her routine and she wondered why she'd said yes to a friendship when all Clarke had needed was her to be open to having more than just one night with her. Lexa stared at the girl who was humorously describing some disaster date with a girl from "Her" and considered that she could definitely do a night and a morning with Clarke. And perhaps one more night. She shook her head. _That_ was why it was a mistake to have ever even contacted this girl in the first place. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke leaves Lexa at the bar after Lexa is a cocky lil shit. When they next meet Lexa has plans to fuck the girl out of her system, funny thing about best laid plans...
> 
> This starts in the bar, a little after the last chapter ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wrote and wrote and it's clearly a three parter. It's just meant to be fun, nothing heavy or wretched. 
> 
> I am heavy and wretched - spending the next three days somewhere I don't want to be, with people I don't want to be with and in the fricking hottest house that smells of damp. I shall try and write to escape though that's frowned upon! Feel free to keep me smiling with comments or come say hi on tumblr. I'll hide in the toilet and reply;)

**Chapter Two**

"You know they say you shouldn't talk politics or religion," Clarke was shaking her head at her, clearly amused, as Lexa listed the many reasons she was anti Trump. Lexa couldn't quite remember through her alcohol induced haze but she was almost certain that Clarke had raised the topic, somewhere between the exchange of funny ex stories and travel. 

"That's an excuse for apathy!" She was drunk and speaking far louder than she thought she was, and feeling very impassioned. "Don't you _care_?" she asked, reaching for Clarke's hand and gripping it.

"I care," Clarke was laughing and Lexa knew it was at her.

"Don't laugh at me," she pouted. 

"I'm just enjoying your company," Clarke smiled easily and Lexa stared at her because that smile did things to her insides, did things between her legs too. 

"You know if Trump is elected he'll try and repeal the right to marry? For us?"

"Well, you're cute but I'm not sure you're marriage material," Clarke teased and Lexa sat back in her chair.

"You're not into politics?" She slurred, "that's ok, I get it. At least tell me you vote?"

"Lexa," Clarke took her hand this time and her heart thudded its pleasure. 

"Yeah?"

"I care about politics. I even draw anti Trump cartoons. But I'm in a bar, flirting with a sexy girl, pretending she could never convince me into bed, and really...I don't want to talk about the biggest buzz kill, not to mention libido obliterator to ever exist."

"A libido obliterator?" Lexa couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, if I was a guy trying to think away my erection it'd be a mental chant of _Donald Trump in his undies_ \- total libido killer!"

"I was wrong - you _do_ care!" Lexa cupped her face without thinking, then hastily withdrew her hand, and waved the barman down. "Tequila," she ordered. 

"Tequila huh?"

"I love tequila," she said and then shivered and released a small growl as she considered drinking the tequila from the body of the girl before her. "It'd be more fun if we could drink it in private," she gave her a sultry look.

"I'm sure it would Ms One nighter!"

"I'd stay till morning. Fuck you again," Lexa promised as the barman delivered a bottle and two fresh shot glasses. 

"Wow, last of the big spenders," Clarke grinned widely.

"I promise it would be good," Lexa was too drunk to even care that she was begging. She wanted to be close to Clarke, wanted her face pressed up against those fucking amazing boobs. Her hands literally itched to take hold of those hips and tug her close. 

"I'm sure it would," Clarke winked, and brushed her fingers along Lexa's jaw, the featherlight touch causing her eyes to flutter shut, "It would be amazing and I bet..." Clarke's fingers moved over her lips and Lexa wanted to drag them into her mouth, "I bet you'd be a really, really good lay..."

"I would," Lexa caught Clarke's hand and pressed a kiss to the pads of her fingers, loving the hitch in the other girls breath. "Let me show you," she implored. 

"You're not gonna give up trying to get into my knickers are you?" Clarke rasped beautifully and it only turned Lexa on more. 

"Look at you - of course I'm not," Lexa boldly placed her hand on Clarke's hip and God, even her hip felt good. 

"But I bet tomorrow you'd never speak to me again," Clarke smiled, and didn't brush her hand away. If anything she leaned into to it. 

"Talking is over rated, conversation is - face it Clarke," Lexa leaned forward, aiming for that beautiful slope of neck she'd been drawn to for at least the last hour, and pressed a warm, wet kiss to soft, sweet smelling skin. Clarke released a soft, moan that both encouraged Lexa and sent a pulse right through her. "See, that's a much better noise," she kissed the skin again and pressed her nose into it thinking that no one person had the right to feel _and_ smell so good. 

"Lexa," Clarke angled her neck giving Lexa more room, which made her want to do a ridiculous fist bump. 

"Hmm?" she hummed into her skin.

"Telling me you prefer me moaning to talking is not how you get me into bed. Sorry to burst your bubble hot stuff, but it isn't gonna work..."

Lexa stilled and pulled back, unable to help the pout, "it isn't?"

"No...you can't tell me that works with other girls? You're basically saying you want them to shut up and spread their legs!" 

"Well," she flushed, "mostly I do..."

"Big turn off babe," Clarke patted her knee dismissively. 

"You said you didn't necessarily want a relationship," Lexa frowned. "And we've talked...."

"Yeah but I want to be made to feel good about myself, and being told my moaning is a better noise than my conversation doesn't make me feel good. In fact it's pretty annoying - even if it's casual I kinda like to be more than just a warm body. I think," Clarke laid a hand on her knee, "I think maybe we should keep this to chat, ok? If you need to get laid - go get laid, ok?" Clarke squeezed her knee and stood.

"Ok," Lexa sat back, feeling chastised and offended. 

"I get it," Clarke's face softened, "your job is life and death, you put yourself in dangerous situations and you like to let off steam with casual sex. You don't want the conversation because it makes a one night thing have potential to become a two night thing and for whatever reason that's worse than no sex," Clarke shrugged and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "You're sexy Lexa and really fucking hot. Go find a girl who wants just sex too...for me...I need the conversation to feel attracted, I need someone to be attracted to me body and mind to even enjoy the casual sex. And I really love second and third and fourth time sex because I love knowing a girls body and what really does it for them. This was fun," she gave a little shrug as Lexa gaped at her, more shocked than she liked to admit, "but I'm out. Have fun," Clarke leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, filling her nostrils with that delicious smell for one last moment before she was heading out of the bar, who knew where considering she lived above it. 

Lexa stared at the seat where Clarke had been sat - this vibrant, beautiful woman who was the dictionary definition of sexy, but so obviously so much more and considered what had happened. Lexa wasn't apologetic about what she wanted. After fighting a fire she wanted what most of them wanted, someone alive and warm in her bed making her feel good and coming apart for her, because of her. There was nothing wrong with that. None of the other women seemed to have a problem with her less talk, more action approach. And she and Clarke had spoken - more than she normally did, because Clarke was smart, confident, and an excellent flirt. 

She thought back over her whole 'now that's a much better sound' line and conceded that it may have come across a little like she wanted the girl to just shut up. And in truth she had. She'd wanted Clarke moaning, chest heaving, as she sucked on a nipple and had her fingers buried inside of her. She'd wanted Clarke so turned on, so filled with lust that she was incapable of speech. She wanted the only word to be coming out of her mouth, in that husky voice of hers to be her name. Her body clenched and she ached between her thighs at the very thought. The thing was she hadn't wanted Clarke to stop talking because she wasn't interested in what she had to say. It was the opposite. She was far too interested in every single thing Clarke had to say - whether it was a vet story, a personal one or even just flirtatious banter. She'd been like a puppy hanging on the girls every word. So yes, Clarke had needed to shut up, but for more than one reason and not the reason Clarke seemed to think. 

Lexa looked around the bar, taking in the other patrons for the first time that evening. She needed sex, needed release - more from Clarke's abrupt departure than the emergency situation of earlier, but still - the thought of heading home alone wasn't appealing. There was one girl who had potential. She stared at the brunette who was gorgeous and should have absolutely been her type. She sighed and caught her eye, lifting the bottle of tequila and nodding at the seat Clarke had vacated. The brunette gave her an appraising look before heading over. She was beautiful, and Lexa tried really hard to feel the buzz of attraction. 

"Hey," she poured them both a shot. 

"Hey," the girl smirked and grabbed the shot and downed it before looking at her for another. 

"I'm Lexa," she held out a hand. 

"Raven," the girl squeezed. "And the girl you were with before?"

"No one," she gave a dismissive shrug. 

"Actually someone - my best friend."

"Oh," Lexa took another shot. 

"So it's not gonna happen, this I mean," Raven waggled a finger between the two of them and then downed her second shot "want my advice?"

"No," Lexa shook her head. 

"You're a dumbass."

"Thanks," Lexa glared at the girl. 

"Don't get me wrong, you're brave and all that, but you could have had her and you blew it. Totally dumb. What kind of fool are you?"

"I may have let my vagina speak for me...clit thinking..."

"Thinking with your clit only ever ends badly..." Raven shook her head sadly.

"Well not usually," Lexa gave a casual little shrug and a smug smile. 

"Oh my god, but you're one cocky little wench."

"As I said to Clarke, it's the lack of cock the girls seem to like..."

"Ok, dude, I'm out. Clarke said you were funny, smart and cute...I'm not so sure."

"Well I'm really very drunk, so my game is weak."

"See ya," Raven stood and flicked her in the forehead, literally flicked her in the god damned forehead and was gone before Lexa could react to the injustice and shame of such a thing. Grumpily she pulled out her phone, opened her app and hit Clarke's conversation.

 **Lexa** \- Your friend just flicked me in the forehead!

 **Clarke** \- Were you being a douche?

 **Lexa** \- No!

 **Lexa** \- Yes

 **Clarke** \- I'm gonna go with the latter

 **Lexa** \- That hurts (sniff sniff)

 **Clarke** \- Oh lord, please don't tell me you're a teary drunk. I don't want to have 'stalk out on douchey girl' regret

 **Lexa** \- You should have stalk out regret.

 **Lexa** \- Leaving me here all alone

 **Clarke** \- You're not alone! You have tequila

 **Lexa** \- And I'm a horny drunk, not a teary drunk

 **Clarke** \- Yeah, I gathered

 **Lexa** \- Look in the mirror and ask yourself why I was horny

 **Clarke** \- I'm not gonna do that

 **Lexa** \- You're eyes are blue like the ocean one minute and then blue like the sky the next

 **Clarke** \- Maybe give the tequila back to the barman

 **Lexa** \- Your hair is like this soft golden halo and it smells so fucking good, like coconut and honey and all things delicious

 **Clarke** \- I wouldn't advise eating it

 **Lexa** \- and your face...fuck your face is so, just so...really it's very perfect

 **Clarke** \- Says you

 **Lexa** \- and that dress. Holy hell but you're hotter than the fire I put out today. I wanted to press my face into your gorgeous tits and kiss your legs and not stop until I reached your knickers

 **Lexa** \- and not even then

 **Lexa** \- Why d'you even call them knickers?

 **Clarke** \- It's a great word. Better than panties.

 **Lexa** \- You know? I think knickers are overrated, so god...id have had to get rid of them and carry on kissing. 

**Clarke** \- You are a horny drunk!

 **Lexa** \- fuck...I'm still trying to have sex with you. What's wrong with me??

 **Clarke** \- Raven said no and apparently the bar has no other options?

 **Lexa** \- I didn't want to sleep with Raven. 

**Clarke** \- She didn't want to sleep with you

 **Lexa** \- Did you?

 **Clarke** \- Until you dissed my conversation yeah

 **Lexa** \- I didn't diss

 **Clarke** \- You want a one night stand and no conversation. There are apps especially for that you know?

 **Lexa** \- I chose friendship!

 **Clarke** \- And kept trying to fuck me

 **Lexa** \- Look in the mirror! 

**Clarke** \- Again, I'm not gonna look in the mirror.

 **Lexa** \- But you're funny, and clever and sweet and kind and you look like...like...you know, the sexiest person ever. We may have said friends but I'm insanely attracted to you.

 **Clarke** \- be less of a dick!

 **Lexa** \- yeah, I can do that!

 **Clarke** \- On here you can. In person you're insane

 **Lexa** \- in person you're there in front of me. You know what I suggest?

 **Clarke** \- What?

 **Lexa** \- We have sex and then we can get on with being friends because all this pent up sexual tension will be gone!

 **Clarke** \- nice try but no

 **Lexa** \- I was being serious. I'd actually contact you the next day! I promise!!

 **Clarke** \- You as good as admitted you don't contact *any* girl the next day.

 **Lexa** \- But you I would and we could be friends. Because I like you!

 **Clarke** \- Why don't we be friends first?

 **Lexa** \- Because I can't function around you. Seriously look in the mirror!!

 **Clarke** \- I'm going to bed. I have work in the morning. Get some sleep!

 **Lexa** \- Sleep is for the weak

 **Clarke** \- I'm pretty sure sleep is for everyone. Stay safe Lexa.

 **Lexa** \- I am sorry I was a douche

She waited, staring at her phone screen for a couple of minutes and then huffed, her head swimming.

 **Lexa** \- Ok, you're gone

 **Lexa** \- That's fine

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lexa felt like shit. Her head hurt and she felt kind of nauseous. The nausea and pounding increased as she remembered everything that had happened and the drunken messaging that had occurred. 

"Fuck," she grumbled to herself and grabbed her phone, shooting off a text to Lincoln asking him for a run before work then crawling out of her bed and for the bathroom. "Don't look at me like that," she grumbled to Rocky as he sat on his haunches, ears alert and expectation written in every hair on his furry face. "Shower, coffee and then a run." He whined a little at the word run and she snarled. He flopped down to lying apologetically and she vowed to buy him a treat for being so awesome. 

The shower revived her, but her brain had woke up a little and it was on a very determined one track path - _Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke._ She hated her fucking brain sometimes. She should have taken the unethical route and taken Clarke with promises of more and then she'd be sated and beyond this torture. Maybe she'd feel a little bad, but Clarke would be out of her system. And she needed Clarke out of her system, even if she had to be the worst kind of cad to achieve it. 

With a coffee in hand and a large dog draped unceremoniously all over her she picked up her phone and hovered over her app, before clicking in and opening up her conversation with Clarke. 

**Clarke** \- Bet you regret all this today. Hope your head isn't too bad. 

Regret what? Lexa scowled and scrolled up through their conversation, frown and the boom in her head increasing. What . The . Actual . Fuck???? She promised to call Clarke the next day? Begged, actually _begged_ for sex? Clarke was right, there were apps for that, but Lexa apparently, according to her drunken self, didn't want sex with anyone but the gorgeous, sexy, blond vet, with the raspy voice and quick wit. Lexa was pretty sure Clarke would never want to see her again. Quite frankly if she wasn't herself she'd never want to see herself again. 

**Lexa** \- Regret seems like too trite a word

She turned off her phone and stood to grab Rocky's leash. 

"Come on Rocks, let's run," she urged and laughed at the oversized puppy and his enthusiasm. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tuesday night she managed to check her phone. It had been an exhausting twenty-four hours with little time to do more than sleep. Plus the trip to the hospital where phones weren't allowed really kiboshed the communication business. She glared at the sling on her arm thankful that her shoulder had only been dislocated and in a week maybe two she'd be back on active duty. She hated paper work. And she was best in the field, the whole station knew that.

 **Clarke** \- I get that you're no longer interested but Rocky has an appointment tomorrow. Will you still be in?

Lexa sighed, closing her eyes for a moment because she hadn't forgotten the appointment. On the contrary, she'd spent much of the last twenty four hours relieved that she'd be seeing the vet again. She'd spent much of the last twenty four hours, when not in the thick of the rescue, thinking about Clarke, thinking about her laugh, her departure from the bar. She was going crazy. And she was more tired than she'd ever been.

 **Lexa** \- I'll bring him in at 10

She shut down her phone, rolled onto her right hand side so as not to squash her left shoulder and closed her eyes. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Wednesday morning was sunny and bright, and after fifteen hours of sleep Lexa actually felt nearly human. She showered and attempted to put her sling back on. It wasn't as comfortable, but it was all she could manage with one hand. She dressed in some shorts and a tank, hair mostly brushed and makeup sparse but there. It wasn't the look she'd planned subconsciously several times over the last twenty-four hours, but fuck...her arm was useless and Clarke was clearly not into it, and Rocky just needed his jab. 

She decided to walk round to the veterinary surgery and clipped on Rocky's leash. It was a beautiful day, and she felt uplifted by the beauty around her. The surgery, named Griffin's Veterinary Surgery, had no fancy slogans, and was a converted old wooden house set in a pretty garden with tons of flowers. Lexa loved flowers. She usually pretended she didn't because it didn't really go with the badass lesbian firefighter image, but this garden was beautiful and she found herself stooping to smell and marvel at colours. 

"You make that kinda slow progress to the door and you're gonna be late," Clarke was leaning casually against the doorframe, dressed in a white coat and looking stunning and incredibly professional. The white coat hung open to reveal black pants and some sexy top. Her hair was up in a bun and she was smiling, legs crossed st the ankle and arms folded over her ample chest. "Though smell the cosmos - it smells like chocolate," she pointed to a reddy brown flower and Lexa found herself plunging her nose into the blossom and inhaling. 

"Fuck, that's good."

Clarke stepped off of the step and reached out a hand to let Rocky smell her and Lexa braced herself for the worst because there would be an undeniably medical smell around Clarke. 

"Hey Rocky," she knelt down, "aren't you the most handsome dog in the world!" Rocky's tail wagged and Clarke's hands began to massage his ears which normally he hated but the damn dog whined and leaned into the vet, actually managing to dislodge her balance and send her sprawling onto her ass. Clarke laughed loudly, "well that was dignified," she grinned, as the dog nosed her neck. Clarke slid her arms around Rocky who gave a soft whine. 

"He likes you," Lexa was confused because she hadn't exaggerated Rocky's hatred and fear of vets in the slightest. 

"I put Eliza Doolittle to shame, of course he likes me," Clarke gave Rocky one last hug before scrambling to her feet. Once standing she peered into her pocket and Lexa frowned. "It's Xena," she explained and opened up the pocket to show her a sleeping hamster, probably the most fucking adorable thing Lexa had ever seen - well aside from Rocky as a puppy. "She's mine. She doesn't normally live in my pocket either, it was just that I saw you out here when we were having a cuddle. I wasn't sure you'd come..."

"I meant to message you more...not just 'I'll be there'...after...well you know, but it's been a crazy couple of days and to be honest I only just woke up in time to make it," Lexa flushed, because this girl couldn't be real - she had a hamster sleeping in her pocket and Rocky thought she was great, and what was happening made no sense, because her heart was thudding loudly and her palms were sweaty and she didn't have one single line up her sleeve - nothing smart or smooth. All she could do was stare at this beautiful girl, in her beautiful garden with a hamster asleep in her pocket and her traitorous dog pressed against her legs. 

"You were involved in that factory fire? The one down on Water Street?"

"Yeah," she nodded. 

"Can I?" Clarke stepped forward and she gave her a questioning look, "your sling. It can't be comfortable..."

"Oh," Lexa sucked in s breath, "I couldn't do it with one hand after my shower."

"Well I can sort it for you if you want?" Clarke's hands hovered over her. 

"Thanks," she nodded as the vet reached forward and with gentle hands adjusted the sling, even going so far as retying it, the end result being a relief in the slight ache that had set up in her shoulder, and an increase in the one between her thighs.

"You dislocated it?"

"Yeah. It was a minor thing. A beam fell and I landed awkwardly when I jumped out the way."

"Yeah, minor," Clarke teased with a roll of her eyes. Lexa knew she was staring but it was so hard to look away. It was like the girl had swallowed the sun and it kept shining regardless, little beams escaping. Clarke was beautiful, that much had been established when she looked at the damn pictures on her profile, but God, she was _beautiful_. Sex, Lexa reminded herself. Sex was a reliable way to get rid of an obsessive crush, infatuation, or whatever this was. She wanted Clarke, there was no point denying it anymore. She was thinking about her, wanting to chat with her, she'd even caught herself wanting to take pictures of things and send them to her and that was not what she wanted. That was sharing her life with someone else. That wasn't what she wanted. Even if Clarke had the sweetest brain, the kindest heart, the sassiest tongue, and the goddamned sexiest rack ever. Those boobs would be the end of her and she wouldn't even be sad. Death via drowning in Clarke's cleavage would be an honourable way to go. 

"You still with me," Clarke grinned and waved a hand in front of her eyes. Lexa felt a full on blush stain her cheeks and she began to babble, and she _never_ babbled,

"I'm fine...I er...just...am tired...and you know...I'm worried Rocky will freak...and you...fuck...are _here_ and...fuck again... And you...fuck...." she rubbed her face.

"I thought fucking was off the table?" Clarke was teasing but Lexa was mortified to feel her blush intensify. 

"Apparently it's not off my brain," she managed and then swore again. 

"Well let's sort out Rocky and then we'll sort out you, ok?"

"Huh?" Lexa's head snapped up, eyes locked on Clarke's which was of course a mistake because her eyes were like quicksand. 

"Come on Rocky, let's get you all up to date with your shots. Just the usual boosters?"

"Uh yeah," Lexa couldn't focus on anything except the idea that Clarke might 'sort her out.' She handed Clarke Rocky's vet book as her brain turned to mush. She was scarcely aware of anything but Clarke, who was petting Rocky after checking her two syringes against the information in his book. 

"Ok big guy, I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt a bit," she squeezed his ears and he looked like an oversized puppy, staring at the vet with love and adoration normally reserved for Lexa. She watched as Clarke gave him one and then another shot, not on the table like the last vet, but on the floor, while stroking and talking to him. When she was done Rocky yawned and slumped to his belly. Clarke laughed and gave him a treat, before filling in paperwork and washing her hands. 

"He's all good for another year, but bring him back if sooner if you need to," she smiled and Lexa could barely hear her over the hammering of her heart and the swoosh of blood. 

"Ok. Thanks. Normally the vets is a lot more stressful," she mumbled eyes stumbling over each of Clarke's perfect features. 

"Well I consider myself to be an excellent vet even if I sound conceited to say it."

"I'm sorry about the other night," she hadn't even been planning to say that, "I maybe came on a little strong."

"Maybe just a little," Clarke smiled disarmingly. "But I get it."

"You do?" Lexa wasn't even sure _she_ got it.

"Yeah. You're gorgeous and you do this sexy heroic job and you're charming and I'm thinking most girls imagine that if they sleep with you, you'll change your mind about things being casual. And there's nothing wrong with casual sex Lexa. I love casual sex. It wasn't even that I cared about changing your mind. I just don't usually do casual when the person has already decided that once with me is enough. Maybe it's an ego thing but I prefer to have my partner feel like once could never be enough."

"I get that," she nodded wondering if a lifetime between the blonds thighs would ever be enough. 

"And if you want a girl to shut up and kiss you, don't say it you prefer moaning to conversation, just kiss them...obviously vibes permitting."

"I don't know why I said that. I actually think nearly every word out of your mouth is kinda amazing," Lexa knew she needed to be the one to shut up because she was a verbal mess around Clarke.

"Well I am extremely bright and witty," Clarke teased. 

"That's the problem," again words kept tumbling out as if she were afflicted with the most severe case of verbal rambling disorder.

"Ah, so you like a girl who's stupid and dull?" Clarke laughed, 

"No I..."

"I guess it's wise we went for friendship over fooling around!"

"Is it?"

"We could do both," Clarke's voice lilted flirtatiously. "But I have a feeling that would send you reeling."

"Yeah, reeling..." she agreed and then sucked in a breath. "Head over feet..." she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Keep my head over my feet's ardent desire to get as close as humanly possible to you."

"Friendship over feelings?" Clarke clarified. 

"And incredible orgasms," she promised. 

"Cocky lil shit," Clarke whispered but her hand trailed around the back of Lexa's neck and Lexa goddamn well shivered. Fuck her head, she wanted her feet to do her thinking. Well actually the place a little further north. 

"I thought we'd established that it's the lack of cock that does it for the girls," Lexa couldn't help herself, not with soft fingers working through the hair at the nape of her neck. 

"Shut up," Clarke husked.

"Make me," Lexa couldn't pick where to look - at half lidded, pupil blown eyes, soft lips, voluptuous cleavage, golden hair. She was a horny mess and Clarke was close and smelt fantastic and as she leant closer those beautiful soft boobs smooshed up against hers and she moaned, or groaned, who the fuck knew or cared about the difference. And then Clarke was kissing her, warm mouth and dirty tongue on hers because the girl kissed like she was fucking her and Lexa, who thought herself a fucking excellent kisser, had never been kissed like this girl was kissing her, had never turned to pheromone induced goo from a kiss. Lexa had game. She was a heart breaker. She was a top for fucks sake. She made girls scream her name before she ever came herself. Clarke didn't give her the chance.

Clarke's mouth was hot and extremely talented and before Lexa could even process thoughts through her lust addled brain, cool fingers were popping the button of her shorts and sliding into her underwear where she was embarrassingly wet. Clarke had to know she'd been thinking of sex since they first saw each other. Clarke had to know the unbelievable effect she had on her.

Clarke had to know as she pushed her shorts and underwear down and dragged her arousal up to her clit but Lexa just couldn't care. All she wanted was for Clarke to keep up the torturous pattern of rubbing against her clit and dipping nearly into her. She wanted both and she grasped at Clarke's other hand and pushed it down, begging wordlessly as she tilted her head back so the blond could track kisses down her throat.

The message was apparently clear and as Clarke's left hand rubbed at her clit in exactly the right way the fingers of her right hand slid inside and curled with delectable accuracy, brushing over and over that one spot. The combined effect made her legs weaken, but Clarke just pressed her into the examination table never letting up until Lexa was moaning with every breath, hips thrusting against the girls hand, hand tugging Clarke's face to hers so she could kiss her as the most incredible orgasm washed through her. And it fucking kept on coming, endless tendrils of pleasure until she was coming on top of coming and begging Clarke to stop with kisses to the girls throat. 

"Holy fuck," she all but whimpered as Clarke lightened her touch before stroking across her and pulling her hand away, then carefully pulling up her underwear and shorts, even doing the button up. She then held her hands against her hips and kissed her long and hard. When she pulled away Lexa tried to follow. "It's so my turn...just give me a second..." She curved her hand around the back of Clarke's neck and into soft fair waves.

"Sorry babe, but I gotta go," Clarke pressed a last kiss to her lips and Lexa stared at her confused as she moved away from her and bent to pet Rocky who'd just had an x rated show. 

"Go where?" she was appalled at the thought of not getting to sink her fingers into the girl, of not getting to watch her face slack with pleasure, of not hearing her voice groan out her name. 

"Wednesday's is normally my day off because I work Saturdays. That's how I could squeeze you in. That's why no one is here," she laughed softly, "I normally have a receptionist and a full waiting room you know!"

"So why do you have to go? Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you," to emphasize her point she hooked her fingers into the belt loops on Clarke's jeans and tugged her close, fully intending to distract her until she forgot about whatever it was she apparently had to do. 

"Aw Lex, I'm not saying it wouldn't be fun but I have to go. I've had an old cat on my books for the last two years and she's in a lot of pain and I told her family I would visit and send him off in the home with them. They're pretty upset. They're expecting me."

"But..." Lexa didn't know what to say, "but..."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to get you to leave so I can lock up," Clarke gave an apologetic little shrug as she grabbed a medical looking bag and her keys.

"I...."

"All good now, right?" Clarke's sultry wink threw Lexa because she didn't understand what the girl meant. 

"What?"

"Well now you can get on with pretending I don't exist, or...or you can be more mature than that and give the friendship thing a go..."

"It's not that I don't want friends...I mean I don't _need_ friends but I just...I just..."

"Don't want to be friends with girls you fucked? Well I guess maybe I stand a chance cos I fucked you," she gave a little shrug. "Now I've really got to go. Come on Rocks, she looks slightly orgasm drunk...lead her out would ya?" Lexa watched as Clarke ruffled the dogs ears again, something he normally hated but seemed to adore when the vet was doing it. He then lumbered to his feet and followed Clarke out of the front door. Lexa slowly followed, her body still tingling. 

"See ya," Clarke turned abruptly once they were through the garden and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then headed to a bike, big and badass looking, before pulling on a helmet and straddling the beast. The whole image caused a pleasant swoop and small whimper of frustration because it had happened but not how she'd imagined. Clarke raised her hand and then pulled away.

"Well fuck," she grumbled. 

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa can't stop thinking about Clarke...poor confused, caddish Lexa. What a perplexing situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response everyone:) 
> 
> This little fic is over but has been so much fun to write. Thanks to @Jaelle90 for reading and proofing and ideas.
> 
> This is for my sad anon - ask for more if you need more. Love to everyone, and extra for anyone that feels they need it.
> 
> I love feedback, so feel free to comment here or find me on Tumblr or even my email: tabithacraft@hotmail.co.uk
> 
> Thanks

**Chapter Three**

"Still giving your phone hate?" Lincoln called up to her. She peered out the fire truck window and looked down at her friend. The truck was parked up in the station but she liked the solitude of being there without everyone else. 

"I'm not 'giving it hate,'" she muttered.

"You keep looking at it like it personally offends you," Lincoln grinned and jogged around the front of the truck and hauled himself up into the passenger seat beside her. "And you're sitting in the truck instead of eating dinner with the rest of us."

"You ever had a girl you can't stop thinking about? Even though you don't want to think about her, even though you actively try not to think about her, there she is in your head?"

"No," Lincoln shook his head, "that your problem?" he gave her a knowing look so she shoved her phone at him, and watched him as he browsed through Clarke's profile. "I can see that hanging out with her might be a really big problem."

"We're not even hanging out," Lexa grumped snatching her phone back. 

"But you did?" Lincoln did his best to hide his smirk but it was obvious.

"A couple of times. We had a few drinks and she's Rocky's new vet."

"So you finally slept with a girl and picked up feelings. You know you can prevent catching those things if you use protection?"

"Oh my god, that's the crappest joke ever," she thumped his shoulder, "don't try and be funny - it doesn't work, man. And I definitely don't have feelings."

"But you can't stop thinking about her?" Lincoln smiled in that irritating manner he had, like he was some all knowing God. 

"She's sexy. Really fucking sexy."

"And you didn't make your move? I find that hard to believe," he grabbed her phone again and looked back through the pictures. "She looks like she's up for a good time!"

"Because she's blond and pretty? Stereotype much?" she hissed at him, angered on behalf of the vet. Then she dropped back into the large drivers seat of the truck and scowled. 

"Yeah, _no_ feelings there," Lincoln was grinning and she wanted to thump the cocky look right off of his face. 

"I just meant, she's smart. And yeah ok...she's a fucking good time...but not like you were implying."

"Oh my god," Lincoln shook his head, clearly amused. 

"What?" she snatched her phone back. 

"You didn't sleep with her! That's why you're mooning over her like some love sick puppy! She killed your game."

"She didn't kill anything," Lexa flushed in embarrassment. "And we had sex!"

"You did?" Lincoln gave her a look, eyes narrowed, a hint of scepticism, "you had that girl naked and moaning your name?" his gaze intensified and so did her blush, "didn't think so."

"Fuck off," she pushed his smug face with her hand, but he just laughed, warm air brushing over her palm. 

"Why didn't you sleep with her?" he asked but she couldn't answer, couldn't tell her friend that the girl had pretty much called her a cad the first time, fucked her senseless the second and hadn't been in touch since. "Lexa?"

"I think...I don't know..."

"When did you last see her?"

"A week ago."

"And no contact? Since she made you feel good? I mean if you had sex but you didn't fuck her, I'm assuming she made you feel _good_?"

"She made me feel great," Lexa scowled, her body still responding with flips and dives to the thought of the blonds hands on her and in her. 

"So nothing since then?"

"A message checking Rocky was ok," she shrugged.

"To which you responded by asking her for a drink?"

"No! I didn't respond at all. She fucking destroyed me and then left on a fucking motorbike," she wouldn't look at him.

"Want my advice?"

"I don't need advice! I know women. It's myself that's a goddamned mystery right now!"

"You're grumpy and rude and running the crap out of this station Lexa. We've done more drills this week than last month. The paperwork is all up to date and the trucks look parade ready. You need advice."

"Don't," she snarled.

"Open you messages and tell her Rocky is great. Thank her for treating him well. Arrange a date. Get her out of your system."

"You're wrong - I absolutely shouldn't text her," she shook her head, "I just need to stop thinking about her. I need to delete the damn app and just forget she exists..."

"I'll delete it for ya," Lincoln grabbed her phone and Lexa panicked. It was her means of communication with Clarke and ok, she was all fucking talk. Sure she could go find the girl at work but that would be _embarrassing_. If Lincoln deleted the app he might also delete their conversations for good even if she downloaded the app again. She had no idea. It always said all data would also be deleted when she went to delete apps and the thought of all those conversations being lost forever? That made her anxious. 

"Don't," she snatched it back, "I guess I'll keep it - for the articles."

"You're an idiot."

"Fuck off."

"Ask her out."

"I don't want to go out with her."

"Yeah but you want to sleep with her and you need to see her to do that!"

"What's wrong with me Linc?" She let her head fall against the steering wheel, bashing it a few times. "I swear I can still smell her. I swear I can still feel her fingers inside of me. I can hear her laugh, her fucking sexy, raspy laugh in my ear."

"Sounds to me that you're interested in more than sex."

"I'm not " she glowered. "I'm not," she reiterated.

"Then message her, meet her, fuck her and forget her - that's your usual remit."

Lexa huffed in irritation, "I just...I don't know."

"What would be so terrible if a one time thing turned into more than one time? Why don't you want more?"

"I like my life," she answered promptly, rolling out her usual lines, "I'm busy, my life is hectic and who wants to go through the mess of a break up? Costia was messy and painful, and you know what? I'm happier alone than I ever was with her."

"This girl," Lincoln gestured to her phone, "this Clarke...maybe she's nothing like Costia?"

"So it'll be a Clarke mess, with Clarke making me compromise on things...same thing..."

"It's not always so bad to compromise."

"Says you who lives alone and doesn't want a girlfriend!"

"I don't not want a girlfriend, I just haven't met a girl I can't stop thinking about," he prodded her ribs in semblance of a tickle and she hit his hand. "Lex...message that girl. The guys are going crazy. Gus said that if you don't get laid soon he's leaving."

"Bullshit. He won't leave," she stuck her booted feet up on the dash and Lincoln tsked because he'd last cleaned it. "And I did get laid!"

"Well sometimes we need to be fucked and sometimes we need to fuck...you apparently need to do the latter. Feel her body, make her fall apart and then stop giving us shit."

"You're all sexist asses," she accused. 

"We gave Nyko shit when he was loved up. Don't pull sexism."

"Loved up?" she growled turning on him, clearly looking so fierce he edged towards the door. "I'm _not_ loved up. This isn't anything to do with love. The girls got under my skin is all."

"Then get her out."

"Fine," she unlocked her phone and hit the Her app and opened her chat with Clarke.

 **Lexa** \- Rocky is good. Want to meet for a drink later?

 **Clarke** \- Hiiiii...nice to hear from you! So nice I'm not gonna give you shit

 **Lexa** \- What? Why would you give me shit?

 **Clarke** \- I have two reasons

 **Lexa** \- Which are?

 **Clarke** \- Well one, I could give you shit for promising friendship and then forgetting it the second my fingers slid into your knickers.

 **Lexa** \- And two?

Why the hell was she smiling? Clarke was giving her shit under the pretence of not giving her shit and Lexa was behaving like she was Rocky receiving a belly rub.

 **Clarke** \- Two, I could give you shit for actually contacting me - a girl you've fucked! Isn't that a first?!

 **Lexa** \- technically you fucked me

 **Clarke** \- Well then I'm glad that was technically the case. I've missed your stupid messages

 **Lexa** \- knew I'd charmed you!!

 **Clarke** \- Amused me

 **Lexa** \- I don't think anyone ever has found me funny

 **Clarke** \- You're this adorable dork...I definitely find you funny.

 _Adorable a dork?_ **Adorable dork?** Lexa felt blood rush to her face, and she felt stupidly hot. She was embarrassed and infuriated and quite frankly confused. 

**Lexa** \- I'm sorry?

 **Clarke** \- I'll explain when we have that drink.

 **Clarke** \- Or does the adorable dork no longer want a drink?

 **Lexa** \- Don't call me that!

 **Clarke** \- I'm sorry (not sorry)

 **Lexa** \- Murphy's at 8?

 **Clarke** \- ok Lexa. Murphy's at 8!

"Done," she said and tossed her phone on the dash.

"Why the scowl? She said yes, right?"

"She called me a name."

"What name?" Lincoln laughed. 

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh come on Lex. Player?"

"No."

"Cad?"

"Nope."

"Slut?"

"No," she fixed him with a look at that.

"Scoundrel?"

"Really?"

"Fuck boy?"

"I'm a girl," she pointed out.

"And a total fuck boy."

"No."

"Don't know. Emotionally stunted?"

"Fuck off."

"Spill it. I won't stop guessing..."

"I can't..."

"You can."

"Fine. She called me an adorable dork," she spat it out and wished she hadn't when Lincoln began to laugh, not just a chuckle but an all out belly laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nyko called up to the truck. 

"Lexa's girlfriend called her an adorable dork," Lincoln yelled down, and even as Nyko was sharing with the others she was flying at Lincoln with her fists.

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lexa's entrance into Murphy's was notably less cocky this time when compared with the first. For a start she didn't stalk in but peered through the glass of the door, spotting Clarke at once, chatting and laughing with the barman, reminding Lexa of Helen of Troy, had Helen had perfect boobs and a thing for short, black, sexy dresses. Whatever, Clarke would take world's to war for sure. She'd probably lead them, Lexa conceded, before her forehead hit the glass of the door as she wondered what on earth was happening to her. Why was she so obsessed with this girl, and would sleeping with her really help?

"No feelings," she reminded herself, "just have fun."

"That's what I always tell myself," some tall, strong looking black guy, apparently wanting to get in was hovering beside her. Normally she'd have given him a scathing glare and stalked past him, today she mumbled, 

"Does it work?"

"Nearly never! Who you meeting?"

"That girl," she pointed through the glass and the guy laughed, way too loudly.

"Clarke? You'll have fun for sure," he grinned. "But with that girl, feelings are more inevitable than an explosive reaction between nitrogen mioxide and carbon disulfide!"

"You've dated her?"

"No," the guy shook his head, "but she's been my best friend for years. I've wanted to date her."

"Oh," Lexa felt a coil of something green and monstrous. "Well she's _my_ date."

"Woah, no need to be on the defensive. Past tense. I'm very happy with my girlfriend Maya."

"Sorry," she deflated. "Lexa," she stuck out her hand.

"Wells," he took it. "Go have fun and be on guard. You'll be half in love with her by the end of the night."

"Nope," she shook her head. "I don't do love."

"Then good luck," he laughed again, and she pushed into the bar, Wells behind her. She very aware that he was heading towards Clarke at the bar as well. 

"Hey," she stared at the blond. Her hair was down and she was laughing at whatever the barman was saying, the barman who was clearly some sleazy guy hitting on her from the looks of him, not that she could focus on him, because Clarke looked good - so fucking good. Lexa hitched in a breath as those blue eyes locked on hers, as that smile was turned on her, and as Clarke rasped a beautiful,

"Hello you," in her direction. 

"You're toast," Wells murmured under his breath, before stepping between her and Clarke. Irritation and irrational hatred filled her as Wells chatted easily to Clarke, and Clarke back to him, before he hugged her, then gave her a wave before heading to the other side of the bar. She didn't even realize how hard she was scowling, before the pads of Clarke's fingers smoothed her cheeks,

"Easy tiger," she whispered. Lexa subconsciously leaned into Clarke's fingers and when she realized what she was doing, burst out,

"Drinks!"

"Sure. You wanna stay here? I know half the bar tonight," she gave a shrug and nodded to a loud group. Lexa looked at the mix of attractive people and nearly pouted. If she said she wanted to leave it made this more of a date than drinks and yet she desperately wanted to leave. 

"No here is fine," she shrugged. 

"Beer?"

"Stella," Lexa nodded and watched as Clarke slid off of her seat, headed behind the bar and got them two bottles, wondering why it turned her on. Why everything Clarke did turned her on. The girls walk was sexy, her face as she grabbed the drinks, the cleavage pressed into the bar as she slid them across, everything. When Clarke was seated back beside her, Lexa placed her hand on the smooth skin of her forearm, "thanks."

"Sure," Clarke winked, "Murphy and I went to school together. He's an ass, but you know...he's _our_ ass."

"Yeah, I get that. There's a couple of those at the station," she admitted. 

"You close with the people you work with?"

"Yes," Lexa nodded. "They're a really good crew actually. We work 24 hour shifts and usually there are six of us on at a time. And we rotate with other crews. Sometimes there's a mix up as to who is on which shift, but generally it stays the same with some cross over. I'm A shift, and in charge of training and running our crew."

"And what are your five colleagues like?" Clarke seemed genuinely interested.

"They're all guys. There's only two women at our firehouse. The rest are straight guys," she explained. "Lincoln, he's like my brother. We're way too close. Gus is an older guy - totally reliable. Has everyones back and knows his shit. Nyko is our best first aided, then Artigas and Miller."

"And they can take instructions from a girl?" Clarke asked. "Obviously they should, but in my experience guys don't always find it easy and they try and stomp their way into control."

"They do," she smiled, "take instruction I mean, but I'm kinda no nonsense. Any sign of dissent and I'm on it. We can't work properly if I don't deal with it at once. In an emergency they have to think fast and listen. I'll listen and hear what they have to say, but they seem to respect me and we don't have a problem. Indra - she runs B shift, and she has no problem at all either. We're good at what we do. They'd probably screw it up," she gave a casual little shrug, trying to reclaim cocky.

"I happen to be a big fan of female leaders," Clarke nodded. "We need more of them!"

"Don't let a guy hear you say that," Lexa whispered in a conspiratorial tone. Clarke rewarded her with a laugh,

"Oh I know. They take huge offence. Don't they get that we want equality, fair recognition of our skills, that we don't want to be called hormonal every time we get angry? We make excellent leaders and yet we still have a bad reputation. And don't get me started on how we're judged on our appearance when we lead. Like Hillary. I'll debate what you think of her as a potential president for hours, but you want me to discuss her clothes, whether she dresses femininely enough, whether she's a secret lesbian...I'll fucking thump you."

"But is she a secret lesbian?" Lexa leaned in close as she went for the joke, and won when Clarke giggled. 

"Shut it," Clarke turned her head, and her lips pressed into Lexa's cheek. Lexa's body warmed. She turned her head just enough so that her lips could press a line of kisses along the girls jaw. It was like fucking magic, this insanely instinctive closeness, this intermingling of breath heated by desire. This almost kiss, this fucking potential, it was literally magic, as they stayed close, not kissing but so nearly kissing. With incredible strength, Lexa pulled back surprised to find her hand linked with Clarke's, their fingers entwined. It felt unbelievably good and Lexa decided she'd allow it, especially when a soft thumb brushed over hers. 

"How's your shoulder?" Clarke asked.

"It's fine. I'm doing dumb physio exercises rather than my usual work out, but another couple of weeks and it'll be like it never happened."

"You back on active duty?"

"No," she scowled. "I'm running drills and organizing the crap out of the station."

"You prefer active duty?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I mean, I love the school trips, the tours of the station - fire prevention education is important, but I prefer to help on the field."

"You do a lot of RTA's?"

"That's what we do most," she nodded. "It's pretty awful on the scene of an accident, it's often chaotic and hard to get too, and distressing but when I'm there...I slip into a zone and we work until what needs to be done is done," she sat up straighter. 

"So Lincoln...you said he was like your brother...you knew him before working together?" Clarke squeezed her hand.

"Yes, through my cousin Anya. They trained together. She works in the north of the city. I'm a few years younger."

"So I'm guessing you're really, really good?"

"What makes you say that?" Lexa couldn't deny how good it felt to hear Clarke say it.

"Well all these older guys, and you - a 22 year old girl in charge."

"I'm the fastest and most accurate on every drill. I'm organized and good at getting people to do as they're told. I also make the best decisions in an emergency."

"You also lack all modesty..." Clarke teased, but Lexa wasn't shy,

"I do, I do, _Ms. I Put Eliza Doolittle to shame_...."

"Oh I'm an excellent vet...the very best," Clarke laughed, and Lexa asked her a bunch of questions, unaware that as she hung on every word from the blonds mouth, they were shifting closer and closer, but acutely aware that their hands were still entwined and their knees were brushing, and God, every time Clarke reached for her drink her cleavage would shift and be oh so close, and utterly inviting. 

"So after my dad died my mom moved out to the country and she gifted me the house. I know it's a strange setting for a vets office but I honestly think the garden and the homey feel help the animals stay calm and recuperate quicker."

"I think it's you," Lexa stated with complete sincerity.

"Oh, I definitely help," Clarke laughed. 

"So why do you live above here if you have that beautiful house? Surely the top floor is habitable?"

"It is and it's lovely," Clarke admitted and Lexa got the impression that she was hiding something. 

"But?"

"I stay there a lot but sometimes I just prefer here. It's where my dad died and sometimes...I don't know, when I'm alone in the evening I feel a bit overwhelmed by that."

"I can understand that," it was on the tip of her tongue to suggest Clarke not be alone and solve that problem, but she didn't. Sex, she reminded herself and tried to think of a line to angle the mood in that direction, but instead found herself saying, "also it gives you a little distance from work? I can't imagine finding it easy to switch off..."

"Oh it's not. That's why I stay there so much...if there's an animal who's suffering or who I want to monitor closely, I _have_ to stay close."

"But you only have Xena who's yours?"

"Yeah...Xena is low maintenance," Clarke laughed and the desperation to kiss her nearly overwhelmed Lexa. "You....I don't imagine you're low maintenance," the flirtation was obvious as Clarke finally released her hand only to slip off her bar stool and slide into the space between Lexa's thighs. She groaned, heart hammering, body hot, underwear soaked and tilted her head to the side when Clarke leaned in to kiss her neck. 

"And you are?" she mumbled.

"Oh I'm easy," Clarke smiled into her neck, nose nuzzling the skin before teeth nipped at her pulse point. She groaned, way too loudly,

"Not in my experience..." she whispered before threading a hand into the warm hair at the nape of Clarke's neck and tugging her face to hers and kissing her. She'd expected hot and heated, she was so damn horny and lustful, she swore she must be glowing, but it wasn't hot and heated, it was something a lot worse - sweet and sensual, and fucking intoxicating. They kissed, until Lexa needed more, so much more, and when they pulled apart she didn't want to, not at all, and her nose bopped Clarke's softly and it was the most wonderful thing even if it set her mind screaming that she liked this girl far more than she wanted to. She roared at her head to shut the fuck up, and just enjoyed proximity.

"Want to come up to mine?" Clarke asked and she answered with a nod and a squeeze of the girls soft hips. "Ok." Clarke's hand took hers and she tugged her to her feet, leading her through a few people. Clarke ignored the wolf whistles of her friends and opened a door, leading her up some stairs, before unlocking a door and leading her into a small apartment. Lexa was ashamed to say later that she didn't take in one thing about the apartment preferring to slam the door shut and press Clarke against it. Hands sliding up her curves as she kissed her, with every lustful thought in her head projected into it. 

Clarke moaned and she nearly came on the spot because she absolutely loved that sound. It was without a doubt the best sound in the entire world. Her hands tracked higher, to cup those amazing boobs, and they were perfect. Soft, heavy, and perfect in her palms. She squeezed and Clarke made that sound again, but deeper, throatier, even better. That was the moment she lost it - it being her head, her heart, who the fuck knew, only she began to ravish the girl, kissing every bit she could reach before dropping to her knees and sliding hands up her thighs to grip the waist of her underwear and drag them down. She felt drunk but knew she wasn't. Drunk and singleminded because she wanted to be buried into Clarke more than she'd ever wanted anything. She wanted to be surrounded by the girl. Clarke stepped out of her underwear and Lexa gave a mental cheer because the slight widening of her stance was Clarke's go ahead. And go ahead she did. Hands bunched Clarke's black skirts and she stared at soft warm folds, at glistening wetness, at beautiful perfection for a moment before whimpering as she pressed her mouth over the girls already swollen clit. 

"Fuck," Clarke's head hit the door, and Lexa flushed with pride, as if it were the first time she'd made a girl go slack with the touch of her mouth. It wasn't, but she loved it, loved swiping her tongue through Clarke, sucking her clit into her mouth, brushing against it with her tongue. She was the best lover she'd ever been because if something made Clarke moan, and push down into her face she did it again, and if something brought on a groan and hands tugging on her hair she embellished. The moment when she slid fingers into Clarke's velvety warmth and sucked on her clit and the girl slid down the door a bit as her legs weakened and released a broken, "Lexa," had her own hips bucking and her insides clenching with pleasure and pride. It wasn't even another thirty seconds even before Clarke's breathing was laboured, her hips thrusting against her face and she'd began to curse, as her orgasm built, before she came undone, releasing onto Lexa's face, with moaned curses on her lips. Lexa loved it, every bit of it and peppered the girls clit with kisses as she pumped her fingers in and out of her, curling them, rubbing that spot that made Clarke drag in a breath, until Clarke was tearing at her hair and begging with the word 'please' and her name 'Lexa, Lexa, Lexa...'

When she finally stilled after coming again Lexa pressed a last lingering kiss to her clit, and licked through her a couple of times because she tasted good, really good. She pulled her fingers from inside of the girl before standing. She didn't have time to think or speak because Clarke kissed her heatedly, before pulling back,

"That was fun, really _good_ fun, but how about we come together next," she arched an eyebrow and Lexa nodded, stunned at the beauty, the confidence, the sass, even as Clarke made swift work of her halter top, dragging it and her bra strap down in one seamless move. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I told you sex for the tenth time with the same girl would be better than the ninth."

"The eighth time was better than the ninth," Lexa snickered into the side of Clarke's warm neck. 

"Well in my defence it wasn't supposed to be sex, I just got carried away..."

"I'm not saying it was bad...just a little awkward..."

"A lot awkward, though the view was good," Clarke scraped her fingernails down her back and Lexa sighed. 

"For you," she teased and Clarke laughed as she wrapped a leg around her waist,

"Hmmm."

"You tired?" Lexa yawned as well. 

"Yeah."

"Surgery must take it out of you?"

"This one did. Poor dog was a mess. I didn't want to just fix him, I wanted to give him the best chance at a pain free life."

"That's because you're Artemis..."

"I wouldn't call me the Goddess of virginity, not after what I just did to you and what you did to me," Clarke giggled and Lexa thrilled at the sound, pressing closer. 

"No...but she is also the goddess of animals...you're like a hybrid of her and Eliza Doolittle..."

"I'm Dootemis!" Clarke declared and Lexa found herself laughing loudly.

"Perfect," she agreed. 

"You can stay if you're tired....I know you usually go. It being better for keeping this as just sex, but if you want you can stay," Clarke scraped her fingernails against her lower back and it felt divine. 

"I'll stay," she mumbled. "And we're friends too..."

"Yeah, I know," the blond smoothed a hand over her ass, "very touchy feely friends..."

"Hmmm, very touchy feely," she agreed, loving how Clarke wrapped around her, drawing her back against her soft, soft chest. 

"Sleep you hardcore firefighter, you..."

"Hmmm...it wasn't really fires more RTA's and poor overweight guys stuck in their bathtubs..."

"Ooh there's an image," Clarke murmured softly into her neck.

"Poor guy. Everyone likes to make fun, I mean not us...we have to help him, but the guy is who he is and he deserves our respect..."

"You're a good person Lexa..."

"Hmmm, so are you Dootemis."

"I sound like an explosive poo..."

"Yes," she grinned into Clarke's hand, that she'd dragged to her lips. 

"Maybe Artelittle is better?" the girl sounded like she actually thought she stood a chance of moving away from Dootemis.

"Sorry babe, Dootemis is staying," the pet name slid out easier than a Dootemis and Lexa winced, but Clarke didn't seem to notice. 

"Fine well them you're gonna be a mix of Pyro and Phoenix, Pynix!"

"That's a little too close to penis, don't cha think?" Lexa rolled over and gave the grinning girl a severe frown.

"Well you _are_ awfully cocky," the tease was enough to put Lexa in the mood for more loving.

"If you want me to strap on a cock, just ask," she winked and Clarke rolled them, before straddling her waist,

"I think that might be fun," she rocked their naked bodies together and Lexa's hands tightened their grip on her hips. "Another time," Clarke swooped down and captured her nipple with her mouth, sucking softly, before trailing kisses down her body and disappearing down under the covers.

**COXOXOXOXOCOOCOCOCOCOCOCOXOXOX**

"Dinner is new," Clarke whirlwinded into the diner booth and smiled at her happily.

"Gus was on dinner duty. He's a great firefighter, a brilliant team player, but a terrible cook. And the last twenty-four hours has been awful..."

"That pileup out on the highway?" Clarke asked, moving all the way round the circular booth until she was pressed into Lexa's side. 

"Yeah," she nodded not wanting to talk about it. 

"I can listen if you want to talk, but no pressure."

"Just tell me about your day?" Lexa asked and Clarke nodded,

"You want to hear about the horse or the cat?"

"The cat," she looked up, unable to stop a small smile at the cute expression on Clarke's face. 

"Meowth..." the vet took her hand and kissed the palm, meaning it took a second for her to absorb what she'd said.

"Huh? The cat was named after a Pokemon?

"Not just any Pokemon but the the cruel and despotic Meowth..."

"Now that's harsh and a total simplification of the character!"

"You've never met Meowth. I had to go get my gloves, these thick work gloves made of plastic, which are now known as cat wrangling gloves. This thing was insane, hissing and spitting before I even opened the cage."

"Dootemis failed?" Lexa smiled.

"Failure is not an option," Clarke have a sage shake of her head.

"We're talking a pussy cat, not landing Apollo 13 safely!" she laughed this time. 

"That cat needed his balls cut off, same as the next..."

"No wonder he was throwing a hissy fit," Lexa began to giggle.

"I advised his owner that neutering him would make him less nuts..." Clarke deadpanned, and Lexa buried her face in the blonds neck. "And technically it did..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

"Ok, so I like your apartment above Murphy's," Lexa stated as she stared at the beautiful upstairs of the house where Clarke had her clinic. She'd met the girl at veterinary surgery at the end of her work day. Clarke had wanted to go shower, so had brought her up to the upstairs apartment.

"Me too," the blond was opening up a couple of beers. 

"I mean it's noisy, small, old, and has virtually no natural sunlight, but it's nice," she sat on the large comfy couch and stretched out as she basked in the warm sunlight.

"I sense a hint of sarcasm," Clarke flopped down beside her. "And you and Rocky stretch in exactly the same way," she added, gesturing to the dog who was splayed out in a patch of sunlight. 

"You know," Lexa ran her hands under Clarke's work shirt and onto soft skin, "you look like an angel with the sun in your hair..."

"I have a very, very dirty mind for an angel..."

"Then you're the best kind of angel..."

"I thought you wanted to go play pool," Clarke teased as Lexa began unbuttoning the girls wholly unnecessary shirt. 

"I want to play with you..."

"I need a shower," Clarke shrugged out of her shirt regardless and Lexa nearly whimpered, as always astounded by the sexiness of the girl. Clarke could look less than perfect - she could be sat there with messy hair, tracky bottoms and a pout, makeup smudged under her eyes and yet she was always sexy. The pout would make Lexa weak at the knees, the messy hair was merely evidence of how well she'd been fucked, and the makeup smudges, the lazy clothes, they made her cute, adorable...

"You called me an adorable dork and never explained!" she slid her hands into Clarke's bra despite her serious look. 

"Well over forty fucks ago," Clarke teased.

"You said you'd explain. And you count how many times we have sex?" she couldn't help feeling slightly smug.

"Of course. And the ways and manner and the number of orgasms..."

" _Really_?"

"No you dork, not really," Clarke rolled her eyes, and Lexa flushed. "Personally I think it's obvious why I called you an adorable dork. I mean for one you're incredibly cute..."

"I really take issue with adorable _and_ cute," she attempted, but her focus was definitely split between her hands adventures in cleavage squeezing and the conversation. She bit her lip as her thumbs met hardened nipples.

"Yeah, but you don't see the face you're pulling right now as you fondle my tits...it's kinda adorable..."

"I'm just concentrating..." It was a weak defence and she knew it.

"And the dork...you're funny and sweet. You were so cocky and ridiculous and yet fucking dorky about your work, and my work, and yeah...you believe I actually keep some kind of sex tally...I get totally turned on by adorable dorks so lucky for you."

"Lucky for me," Lexa agreed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"So I spoke to Clarke and she said we can have the end of summer barbecue in her clinics back yard..."

"Instead of Nyko's poky roof garden?" Gus grinned and Nyko thumped him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Is your girlfriends garden big? I mean should we bring games and stuff? Partners and kids?" Artigas asked.

"She's. Not. Her. Girlfriend," the other guys chorused before Lexa could say anything, and she found herself blushing. Artigas dipped his head,

"Sorry Lex. Is the girl who you regularly sleep with, see all the time, text all the time and talk about all the time, is her garden big enough that we can play games, bring partners and kids?" he looked utterly sincere but she narrowed her eyes at him for a moment.

"Bring whoever you want, but bring meat, salad, dessert and drinks so there's enough to share. And everyone has to help tidy...not leave it all for Clarke."

"I'll borrow my brothers bouncy castle, for the kids," Gus offered. 

"I'll bring garden games."

"She have a barbecue?" Lincoln asked.

"An old thing but we got it working. She's bringing a few friends..."

"Any cute guys?" Miller asked and Lexa smiled widely at him because he'd just come out, oh so simply. 

"Yeah...well if you're into guys which I'm clearly not," she shrugged.

"I'd have set you up with my brother if I'd know you were gay," Nyko grumbled. 

"Ok, ok...focus...I want you to all write on the list numbers coming and food and drinks you're bringing. My cousin Anya may come along so don't get into a pissing contest again Gus, you know she'll beat you."

"She will," Gus nodded. 

"And if any of you embarrass me or call Clarke my...my..."

"Girlfriend?" Lincoln stated helpfully. 

"Yeah," she glowered at him. "Well we'll do double drills for a week."

"You got it boss, no calling your girlfriend your girlfriend," Artigas stated, grinning at Lincoln. They all snickered like small boys. Lexa picked up the nearest thing to hand, a permanent marker, and threw it hard at Artigas, pleased when it hit him on the head as she stalked off. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey you," Clarke perched herself delicately on Lexa's lap. Instinctively she took hold of the blond girls hips, tugging her more firmly in place before she wound her arms around her stomach. 

"Having fun?" She pressed a kiss against her neck. 

"Hmmm, lots. Your guys are nice. They love you."

"Yep," she grinned. Clarke laughed. 

"They respect you too..."

"Well I am Pynix!"

"You are," Clarke giggled approvingly and Lexa wondered if they might be able to slip away for some intimate time. She dismissed it as an idea, when she saw Artigas approaching with his wife. Not that she was disappointed because Clarke was warm and soft and pressed against her. She had a beer, her friends, her crew and the weather was perfect. 

"Hey Lexa," Artigas and his wife Nadine sat down with them. 

"Great party Lexa. Better than Nyko's small roof garden," Nadine said warmly.

"The roof garden was great when it was all we had on offer," Lexa shrugged. 

"Nadine this is Clarke," Artigas spoke up and Clarke reached out to shake Nadine's hand as Artigas added the descriptor that often goes with an introduction, "this is Clarke's place, she's the vet here and the girl Lexa is sleeping with..."

Three heads snapped to the man and he gave Lexa an evil smirk as she seethed in embarrassment. There was something else there as well, a curl of anxiety that was only heightened when she felt Clarke stiffen on her lap. Lexa instinctively held Clarke tighter but she could feel at once that she wanted to go, and reluctantly released her, watching her stand before she headed into the house without a word.

"What the actual fuck?" she glared at him. 

"You told us not to call her your girlfriend," Artigas shifted nervously, suddenly rethinking the joke. 

"So you and the guys thought it would be real funny to embarrass me and embarrass her?"

"That was low Artie," Nadine spoke cooly.

"Oh it was all of them," Lexa growled, feeling hurt and defensive and scared. Her colleague and friend had just called told Clarke that she spoke about her as the girl she was sleeping with. Really it wasn't new information, it shouldn't be a shock to Clarke who teased her constantly about that same thing, and yet it was. Clarke might be in the house getting more drinks, but in all likelihood she was in there mortified. And why wouldn't she be? She'd opened her home, her place of business to Lexa and her friends. It was one thing for Lexa's desire to keep things light to be a joke between the two of them, it was another thing entirely for Clarke to know she spoke about it in the firehouse. That it was something of a joke.

"Go talk to your girlfriend Lexa," Nadine said as she glared at her husband. 

"I'm sorry Lexa," Artigas looked genuinely full of remorse. 

"She's not my girlfriend," Lexa muttered softly. 

"Right," Nadine raised her eyebrows and her hands, "whatever you say."

Lexa stood and hesitated. She glanced around the garden. Nyko was on the barbecue and Clarke had set up three trestle tables that were laden with food, drink and utensils. The bouncy castle was filled with kids, and elsewhere Lincoln was flirting with Clarke's brunette friend, while there was a game of frisbee going on, in addition to another of croquette. She didn't even know who the hell had brought a croquette set. Moments earlier the scene had given her immense joy and satisfaction, now she felt a sick sort of unease. 

For a few minutes she stood, she even ruffled Nyko's sons hair and tossed him a football. She walked to the food table and picked up a chip, but then dropped it on the grass uneaten and headed into the house. It was eerily quiet compared to outside. She peered into the clinic room, the recovery rooms, the holding rooms but no Clarke. She knocked on the bathroom door but there was no one in there either. Before heading upstairs she poked her head into the waiting room, physically recoiling from the small figure Clarke cut sat there in one of the armchairs. 

"Are you ok?" she hovered at the doorway. Clarke didn't even look up,

"I'm fine, you go enjoy your party," Clarke picked at her nail. 

"I..." she wanted to explain, to bring the light back into the girls expression. She wanted to earn a warm smile and an affectionate hug. 

"It's fine," Clarke repeated and looked at her, eyes blank, smile wan.

"It's just that..."

"We're just sex. I know. Sex and friendship. It's fine."

"But..."

"Lexa, just leave me alone, ok?" Clarke bit out and Lexa nodded, stomach knotting itself in coils so tight she thought she might throw up. She was surprised that she didn't want to leave, but she did anyway because Clarke had asked her too.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"All cleared up Lexa," Nyko was looking at her, head bowed.

"We're really sorry," Gus muttered. 

"It was all of us...it was meant to be a joke but we fucked up," Lincoln said and even Miller gave a sheepish nod,

"It was a great party and we were total dicks. I'm sorry," he told her. 

"Me especially," Artigas looked mortified. 

"Who's left?"

"A couple of Clarke's friends but they're in the surgery with her. We've tidied everything up and said thanks. Some of her other friends are in the front drinking and cloud watching, but things are mostly over. We're all gone," Lincoln clarified. 

"Ok," she nodded. With half smiles and cautious waves they headed around to the front. Lexa stood and finally looked at the scene around her. The grass was clear, the tables and chairs neatly stacked, all the food removed and the garbage bagged. The bouncy castles had been deconstructed and removed. Lexa stood and made her way to the house, climbing the stairs with apprehension. She heard voices from the waiting room and moved towards it,

"...so we're meeting tomorrow night," one of her friends were saying.

"So long as he's a better person than his boss," a guy's voice said. 

"He said it was a joke," the girl wasn't saying it for the first time. It was Octavia Lexa realized. She'd only met the girl a couple of times. 

"Mean joke. Look, I've said it before Clarke, I don't get it...just end it rather than be treated like that."

"She's sweet..." Clarke said. 

"Not behind your back apparently," the man's voice said again and Lexa realized it was Octavia's brother, Bellamy - she wasn't especially fond of him. 

"No," Clarke sighed. "But she was honest. They're her friends - why wouldn't she tell them what I am to her..."

"Even if she says you're just a good fuck?" Raven flung out.

"That's all she's ever told me I am..."

"And her friend," Octavia put in.

"You don't talk about friends behind their back in that way. You don't make your friend the joke."

"Clearly the friend thing was of less significance than the fucking. It's fine," Clarke sounded hollow, and Lexa took a step back as bile rose in her throat. 

"Not to you..." Raven reminded Clarke. 

"Well we all make mistakes," Clarke sighed. "I better go check if they need anything."

Lexa retreated even as Clarke's friends tried to talk her out of it. She was outside and gathering the trash bags into her hands as Clarke emerged. 

"Everything ok?" Clarke echoed her earlier question. 

"Everything is cleared away. I just need to bring the tables and chairs in and take the trash to the bin."

"That's fine, leave it, I've got it," Clarke nodded curtly, before looking at her feet. "I hope you all had fun."

"We did. Thank you. It was a great space to have."

"No problem," Clarke looked at her then, and Lexa could see it all - humiliation, anger and worst of all hurt. The hurt hit her like nothing else and she found her eyes fluttering closed, as if to shut it out. "I'll see you around I guess," Clarke muttered and turned on heel heading back into the house. Lexa stared at where she'd stood and sucked in air, then turned to walk around the house to the street. She only realized she'd forgotten Rocky when he fell into step beside her. 

**XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"How's it going?" Lincoln slid into the chair next to hers. 

"It's fine," she answered, shoving her phone on the table. 

"You heard from her?"

"Why would I hear from her?"

"Well not too long ago you were seeing her at least three times a week, probably more."

"Well you guys ended that," she gave him the finger. 

"We were shits, but in our defence you kept telling us not to call her your girlfriend," he grabbed the finger and they tussled for a moment, 

"She thought I'd been making fun of her behind her back," Lexa theorized. 

"You could always text her and tell her you weren't. I mean you have her number."

"She made it clear she's no longer interested..."

"You hurt her," Lincoln gave her a look of surprise.

"Is that what your girlfriend said?" Lexa snarked.

"Yeah."

"She doesn't want whatever we had to continue...."

"And clearly you're thrilled about that," Lincoln was obviously referencing the dark cloud that had followed her everywhere for the last two weeks. Lexa was in a slump and she couldn't get out of it. Clarke was everywhere, because she was in her head. She missed the girl so hard she would have sworn her stomach was in shreds and she could actually feel her heart hurting.

"She doesn't want me anymore..."

"So what, if sex is off the table you're never gonna make it right?" Lincoln kicked at her foot. 

"Huh?"

"I'm saying you owe your friend an apology. Forget the sex side of things, you were friends with that girl and she's got to be feeling pretty awful about the fact that her friend who she did a lot for would treat her that way and not even apologize."

"She doesn't want my apologies..."

"Yeah, but maybe she needs them..."

"I'm so weak," she shook her head, before resting her face in the palms of her hands.

"You're not. You're a strong woman Lexa. You just don't seem to realize that the things you think make you weaker actually make you stronger..."

"I don't know what the fuck that means," she gave him a look.

"After Cos, you said love was a weakness...that it took away from your life, that needing someone else made you weak...I think you're wrong. Clarke made you happy. You were even better when with her. You tried new things in drills and they worked. Challenged the rest of us. Whatever you say, Clarke was your girlfriend, but she was so good at it you didn't even notice. We thought the stupid joke was safe because of the way you look at her, because of how she looks at you. If you want my opinion, you didn't just hurt her - you broke her heart."

"Don't say that," she shook her head, words mumbled as she tried to work through all that he'd said, as she fought the unfamiliar sting of tears.

"Just say you're sorry and take away some of the hurt," he stood, "we all apologized..."

"To Clarke?" She looked up surprised. 

"We wrote to thank her and yeah...we said we were sorry...tried to explain," he walked out of the room and she got so hot she thought she might faint. Grabbing her phone she opened iMessage and scrolled down to her last message from Clarke. She'd stared at their messages a lot in the last two weeks, as well as at her photos of the vet. First thing in the morning, or whatever time it was she woke, she'd pull out her phone and check for anything from the vet and yet nothing arrived. Lexa put down the phone when breathing became hard, and tried to calm down. The feeling of disquiet in her stomach intensified. Then a call came in and she had to pretend like nothing was wrong. Something that was harder when you didn't know what was wrong, only that the world felt off kilter. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rocky began to run ahead of her when he realized where they were going. The weather had changed from the warmth of summer to a crisp, refreshing cool, as the trees burned brightly in a mockery of the fires she fought. It was always a relief to see those colours and not feel the instinct to end them. Rocky was already sat on the front porch of the clinic by the time Lexa turned into the garden, which was covered in fallen leaves, a carpet of orange, red and brown. Clarke was sat on the front swing seat wearing an oversized wooly sweater, a mug of something hot in her hand and Rocky leaning against her legs as she rubbed his ears. 

"So you brought her with you?" she murmured to the dog. Lexa hesitated at that, but marched forward regardless. 

"I'm sorry," she'd meant to say it with certainty but the words were soft. It was only as she said them that she realized quite how much she meant them. She hated the hurt she'd caused Clarke, she hated that she'd invalidated her, made a joke of something that she'd needed and wanted and loved. She had loved every moment she spent with Clarke. The sex had obviously been amazing but the friendship had been wonderful too. 

Clarke's face hardened, "Do you even know what you did?" she asked rhetorically, making it obvious she thought Lexa had no clue. 

"I invalidated our friendship...I...hurt you..."

"And I've had _friends_ like that before. I don't need anymore," she stood, a blanket falling from her legs revealing her skinny jeans. 

"Clarke," she moved forward, up the ramp installed for accessibility and then hesitated.

"Yes Lexa?" she put her mug down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I take you out for dinner?" Lexa knew what she wanted as she stared at the girl, so defensive and obviously hurt. She'd done that. She had been in such a hurry to deny any relationship between them she hadn't even realized that for three months there had been one. The relationship wasn't in the sex either. That made it closer, it created an intimacy and a connectivity, but it was in the pillow talk, watching movies together, walks with Rocky with their entwined hands swinging between them. It was in the conversation and how Clarke gave her what she needed, whether that was words, a hug or sex. It was in how she'd been what Clarke needed, bringing a smile to her face when she'd had a tough day. She had been stupid because she'd called that friendship and it was, but with the sex, the easy affection, the feelings she could no longer deny, it was also so much more. 

"I'm not hungry," Clarke answered still standing defensively.

"What about a drink?"

"If you want sex use your damn app to find someone else," her brow was furrowed and her blue eyes looked like the summer sky. 

"I don't want to have sex," she shook her head. 

"Well I'm not interested in friendship with you," she shifted to lean on her other hip. 

"I don't want to be friends either," she agreed and finally Clarke's hands dropped,

"Then what? Why are you hear? You think taking me out to dinner will make me accept your apology? And you don't even know what you did."

"I do know," Lexa looked down, "you were my girlfriend and I told everyone you weren't..."

"For fucks sake," Clarke sat back down on the swing seat. "I knew I wasn't your girlfriend. Friends who sleep together was what you offered and that was what I got. If I felt more for you than you felt for me then that was my mistake, my problem. I knew up front what you were up for and I went ahead regardless, even when I knew I felt things for you I probably shouldn't."

"So..."

"So why was I so upset?" Clarke asked with something resembling amusement.

"Yeah..."

"You mocked what we had with your friends at work. You had to have because they felt comfortable enough to joke about it. You made me a joke. Sex with me, friendship with me - it was all some joke. I don't want to be the punchline to some joke, especially not if the person telling the joke is someone I care about. You know what makes a person strong, Lexa?"

"What?"

"Resilience and the ability to shut out those that have the potential to harm them..."

"I agree about the resilience," she spoke carefully, "and I used to think that too...that if we shut ourselves away from potential hurt it makes us stronger, but I don't any more. I used to think it was weakness to love because love takes over, and love amplifies the possibility for hurt. I thought it was stronger to be alone, better. A solitary person answerable to no one but themselves...no love, less possibility of hurt, thus stronger..."

"I didn't say anything about love," Clarke said tightly.

"No. But those with the biggest potential to hurt us, those most likely to hurt us, are usually the people we love..."

"I love my friends...and I'm not talking about them... I was talking about you..."

"And I was talking about you..."

"What does that even mean?" Clarke sounded exasperated.

"Clarke," her voice cracked but she didn't care, "I'm sorry."

"Lexa don't do this," Clarke shook her head.

"They made that joke because I kept claiming you weren't my girlfriend. It was a joke because to them you so obviously were. I was talking about you all the time, sending you messages, arranging to see you, looking at your picture...I was the joke. Not you. You were never the joke. It was me because they could see what I refused to see..."

"And what was that?"

"Remember when I said head over feet?"

"Yeah, friendship ahead of sex...instead of sex. That worked," Clarke rolled her eyes.

"It never had a chance of working Clarke. From the moment I read your profile I knew. There's been something about you since then. I've been falling for you since then. And yeah, I fell feet over head for you. I was led by the sex because I understood the sex, I could blame the sex. But the head won. I don't care if we never have sex again, I just want you in my life."

"And where's your heart in this whole head and feet fiasco?" Clarke's lips pressed tightly together after she asked the question.

"Gift wrapped and given to you," she admitted and Clarke's teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. "I'll take what I can get Clarke. If you want nothing to do with me I'll respect that. Friendship? It's yours. Sex? If you want. Everything and anything? _Please_ ," she didn't step closer. It was Clarke's call after all. 

"Romantic strolls in leaf strewn parks?" Clarke asked sceptically.

"As many as you want."

"Gardening domesticity?"

"I'll rake every damn leaf up happily."

"Hunting for charmenders together and then letting me catch them all?"

"Isn't that a Pokemon?" she frowned in confusion. 

"Yeah."

"You can catch every charmender we find and I'll even bring my cat wrangling gloves so I can help," she agreed valiantly pretending she understood the odd request and trying not to be put out by the hint of amusement on Clarke's face.

"Fixing crap?"

"Done."

"Porch swing sex?"

"Under the cover of darkness, it's all yours."

"Make up kisses?"

"Yes," she nodded and took one step closer, watching as Clarke stood, and then she was running towards her and jumping into her arms, legs wrapping around her and they were kissing. It must have been their thousandth kiss and it was the very best one so far.


End file.
